Space in suitcases can be very limited, and shoes often take up a great deal of the available space. The present invention features a collapsible athletic shoe that can be compacted so as to minimize space required, for example in a suitcase.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.